


The Agenda

by iwillpaintasongforlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Domination/submission, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spanking, all the good stuff pretty much, and it's for Cece :'), and then harry makes louis get all misty-eyed, and they wind up just holding each other very close, it's hot and it's sweet, louis makes harry shake with need, pretty much porn without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillpaintasongforlou/pseuds/iwillpaintasongforlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis knows exactly which tie Harry's going to pick out for his beloved Daddy to tie him to the bed with. The black silk one, of course. It's the one that his baby got him for his birthday last year, the one that he was so proud of himself for picking out. Incidentally, it's also Louis' favorite tie. He likes to tell himself that it's not just because Harry got it for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Agenda

**Author's Note:**

> For tumblr user Datjonah, who does sweet stuff like draw me beautiful fanart, befriend me, and then drunkenly as me for daddykink fic (like it's in my power to say no to _that_ ).
> 
> Also for all of my tumblr/ao3 fans, who have been patiently waiting for more work for days now and have been sadly disappointed due to my lack of wifi and the depression that caused :'( Now that it's back, here's the good stuff y'all deserve ;)

“Did Daddy say you could kiss him?”

Harry’s eyes were wide and far too innocent for someone that’s got a glittering gold plug inside him and a cock that’s already swollen and hard. He had been leaning in like instinct to kiss Daddy, but found himself stopped halfway by a firm hand on his jaw. “N-no sir.”

Louis’ thumb left Harry’s jaw and came to run across his bottom lip. “My baby’s got such a pretty mouth. I’d love to fuck it just like you like, but if you’re going to be disobedient I won’t.”

“Please, Daddy,” Harry whispered, and he doesn’t bother trying to pretend that he doesn’t relish this simple, sweet touch on his lips. He loves it when Daddy is gentle as much as he loves it when Daddy is rough.

But then Louis pulls his hand away and is all business. “You’re going to go upstairs and pick your favorite tie out of my drawer. I want you to keep hold of it and wait for me on the bed. On your knees, face in the pillows. Understand?”

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good boy. Upstairs, now. I’ll come get you when I’m ready.”

All too eager to comply, haste made Harry trip up the stairs as he rushed to obey and made his way to the master bedroom. As with every time he set foot in here, there was a strange sort of feeling that came over him. Daddy’s room meant excitement and adrenaline and heartbeats and skin, but it was also safety. Daddy always took care of him, no matter what.

He knew exactly where the ties were; it was one of his favorites to feel silk on his skin when it was all flushed and hot from Daddy’s touch. Harry opened the drawer and ran his fingers across the tangle of fabric within, eyes searching by the light of the bedside lamp until he found his favorite. Black silk, so perfect it shone. He bought it for Daddy’s birthday last year and he’d been so pleased…

He’s laying on the bed face down for ages, waiting. The tie was wound between his fingers like a lifeline he was holding onto, the cool air from the AC raising goosebumps on his bare skin. Time dragged on. He waited, so patient, so good.

Eventually he heard the quiet pat of bare feet on carpet entering the room. Harry’s heart started racing. Daddy was here. He didn’t look up- being good as he always was, Louis new. He took a minute to pause in the doorway and just look at the beautiful boy laid out so ready and willing on his bed. He can see which tie he chose, which tie Louis knew he’d choose. The black. It was Louis’ favorite.

He makes sure he’s extra quiet as he approaches the bed, so that Harry is left trembling in anticipation, not knowing when or if that first touch will come. The power of deciding is intoxicating to Louis, knowing how many ways he could please this boy, how many ways he could make him fall apart. He pauses for a moment to consider. What should that special first touch be?

He could run a single finger down his baby’s spine, feeling every delicate vertebrae from the curls at the nape of his neck down to the shimmering gold toy inside of him. Or he could give a smack to the back of one of those toned thighs. He could even just reach around to stroke that beautiful cock, only made harder by the waiting.

Harry’s whole body feels like a live wire. He can never know where Daddy will touch him next, because he hasn’t been told he can look yet, and so it seems like maybe every nerve ending on his skin is firing just in case. Trembling anticipation, wondering if he’ll be lucky enough for Daddy to touch him-

The plug that’s been pressed inside him all day is suddenly getting pressed in harder, slowly, gently, like when Daddy fucks him sweetly, and Harry moans just a tiny little bit. He knows he’s allowed to; Daddy always tells him to be as loud as he wants because he loves to hear his baby’s voice no matter what. He’s never told to be quiet by Daddy.

The way that Louis keeps on rocking the plug into Harry is so deliberately teasing, but he loves those little moans. The tiny exclamations every time it comes so close to brushing across his prostate, and the way they break off when the careful angle Louis is choosing falls just short. He loves the way that Harry’s hands twitch in the sheets like he can grip them hard enough to release the tension that’s building up just from this astronomical tease.

“That enough for you, baby?” Louis asked calmly when Harry is starting to get short of breath. “That what you want me to keep doing?”

“Whatever you want, please, sir,” Harry replied at once. Always, always so good.

It’s precisely because Harry _doesn’t_ ask for more that Louis gives it to him. He steadies Harry with one hand on those narrow hips and removes the plug with the other, smiling a little at the way that Harry’s whole body wriggles just the tiniest bit but he doesn’t protest. He trusts his daddy, even when he has no idea what’s coming next.

He knows it’s going to be good, though, because the _whoosh_  of blood in his ears does not drown out the familiar, exciting sound of Daddy opening their toy drawer. He knew it wouldn’t be seen, but he smiles into the pillow anyway and continues to wait.

But it isn’t plastic or leather that Harry feels next, it’s the warm skin and smooth calluses of Daddy’s hands on his bum. At first they’re gentle and caressing, then rougher as Daddy presses the thumbs in to feel the way Harry’s flesh gives way under his touch. It’s not quite hard enough to bruise, not yet, but it’s hard enough that Harry starts to hope. There’s something so soothing about being so ardently admired-

All of a sudden he can feel Daddy’s tongue on his hole, licking stripes across his entrance and making Harry gasp. It’s such a taunting sensation, to feel this gentle, warm pressure where all he wants is Daddy’s cock.

“You’re so gorgeous, baby,” Louis murmurs with a kiss as he pauses. Harry attempts a full inhale and exhale. “And so good, doing everything I ask. Do you want to get filled?”

“Please, yes,” Harry is too ready to say.

But it only makes Louis laugh, teasing just a little more with his tongue before he pulls back to prep the toy he’s picked out for Harry. Once it’s slick he lines it up with Harry and watches him hold his breath. Is is excitement? Nervousness? Both?

Whatever controls the way his baby breathes, he’s all breathy exhale as the toy is pushed in nice and slow. For a second Harry trembles, his thighs twitching like it’s too much and the fists in the sheets suddenly getting much tighter. But Louis takes his free hand and runs his nails ever so slightly across the skin of Harry’s back and as he feels the gentle touch, the tension eases out of his body.

Harry wants to speak up and say he’s ready for more, but he waits until Daddy asks him. And then there’s a hand on his thigh to keep him in place and a switch is flipped and suddenly the toy is vibrating and so is possibly the brain in his skull. “Fuck!” he can’t help but gasp into the pillow as his body starts moving in search of a way to twist to maximize the feel of the vibrations in all the best places. Only Daddy’s hands keep him still, steadying him when it starts to feel intense and Harry’s getting a little floaty and desperate. He’s reaching for his own cock before he can stop himself.

But Louis catches the absentminded hand halfway to its target. “Harry, when did I say you could touch yourself?”

“I’m sorry, Daddy, I-”

A sharp smack to his bum that makes Harry keen in pleasure-pain. “I asked you a question, Harry. It requires an answer.”

“You never said I could touch myself, sir.”

“Then I don’t appreciate you trying to do it anyways.” Louis gives an equal smack on the other side and delights in the red marks appearing in that beautiful pale skin. “What if I wanted you touching _my_ cock, not yours?”

And goddamnit, the insinuation _almost_ makes Harry forget and snap his head up off the pillows to look at Daddy in a plea. He presses his face back to the pillow just in time. _Think, Harry,_ he tells himself sternly. _Daddy asked you a question. Find him an answer._

“If you wanted me to touch you I would be very, very excited to,” Harry finally answered with none of the strained excitement he felt censored out. As if Louis needed confirmation that Harry wanted to please him.

“How would my baby like to touch his daddy, hmm?” Louis asked, and shifted his position so that he was kneeling by Harry’s side, one hand resting on the toy inside of him and one hand getting tangled in the curls. “Tell me exactly what you want to do to me.”

“I want to use my hands and my mouth,” answered Harry at once. “I want to take you deep into my throat while you hold onto my hair.”

“I know you do, baby,” Louis smiled at the trembling back of the boy before him. “I know just what you like. Should I let you do that? Have you been good?”

A tricky question, but Harry gives his very best attempt. “I always try my best to be good for you, Daddy.”

It makes Louis’ stomach flutter like a teenager to hear Harry crooning those words. “Up, sit back on your heels,” he instructs, and insists to himself that his voice is entirely firm and not breathless at all. Harry’s up in the blink of an eye, sitting back and eyelashes fluttering as he adjusted to the light of the room so he could take in the sight of Louis.

He was moving to lay down in the space that Harry had just occupied, head nestled in the pillows where Harry’s teeth were sinking in and tan skin standing out against the white of the sheets that Harry had only just stopped fisting. He placed his legs on either side of Harry and looked up at him expectantly.

“May I please touch you?” Harry asks with a hard swallow, as he knows he must. Daddy loves to be asked permission, and if he’s especially happy with Harry, he might even grant it.

Daddy is looking up at him now, considering. “Can you still concentrate and be good for me with your toy inside you?” he asks.

“Yes, sir,” Harry replies. His legs are trembling and it’s almost impossible to keep his hands on his thighs and off his own cock, but nothing stops him from doing what Daddy asks. “Absolutely, Daddy.”

It seems to be the truth, so Louis holds out one hand. “Give me the tie for now,” he says, waiting for Harry to untangle his fingers from the smooth fabric and then taking the painstaking time to fold it neatly and place it on the bed next to him. “Your hands will be full enough with Daddy, isn’t that right?”

“Does that mean I can- please?”

“Yes, baby,” Louis answers, and before the words are even all the way out of his mouth Harry is touching him.

It’s incredible how obvious it is that Harry loves to be touching him. His hands may be doing things he knows will feel good for his daddy, and his mouth may be drawing little moans out of his daddy’s mouth, but Harry’s eyes are just as glossy and dilated as Louis’ are. He’s somehow been just as eager to please as Louis is to be pleased, which makes Louis just that much quicker to start feeling like he needs to grab handfuls of Harry’s hair just to keep in control.

But that only makes Harry moan even around the way he’s swirling his tongue around Louis’ tip, and immediately start trying to take Louis more, deeper. He’s got the nails of one hand digging into Louis’ hip, but there isn’t room in Louis’ head to reprimand him for it because he’s focusing on the look of desperate concentration on Harry’s face as he takes more and more into his mouth.

Finally Louis can feel that he’s hit the back of Harry’s throat, feels the nails loosen on his skin as Harry gives a proud hum. He’s so self-satisfied, eyes fluttering back open to look up at Louis just in time to watch his daddy smirk and start to move Harry’s head by the hair he has clutched between his fingers.

There’s a toy deep inside Harry that buzzes right on his sweet spot if he arches his back just right, and his daddy is taking control and fucking into his mouth, and it would all be too overwhelming if it weren’t for the fact that Harry _lived_ to be overwhelmed. He let the pleasure keep building up until his head was entirely foggy, all outside thought completely gone and sensations the only thing that remained. If Daddy let him, Harry could maybe stay right here, right in this space and this moment, forever.

But Daddy had other ideas. “Enough,” he said suddenly, and his voice was rough as he pulled Harry off. He takes his hands from Harry’s curls and holds his jaw in place so that when he sits up their faces are just inches apart. “You like that, don’t you?”

“Yes, Daddy, I love it.” Harry’s on autopilot, very busy staring very hard at Daddy’s mouth, which he very much wants to kiss.

“Me too, baby. You know I love your mouth. Feels good to have warm hands and a skilled tongue on your hard cock, doesn’t it?”

Harry’s supposed to answer and he knows that, but he doesn’t get a chance because Daddy’s pushing him over so that he’s on his back with his head on the pillows and Daddy is hovering over him, and then he’s too breathless to say a word. Their hips are so close to touching, if Daddy would just rock forward a little bit it would  press on the toy still buzzing away inside him…

Louis ran his hand from Harry’s jaw, over the pounding pulse in his throat, down across those biteable collarbones and to his nipple, which he rolled between his fingers so he could hear his baby’s breath catch. It sounds so pretty and broken that he does it again, and again.

But then Harry wriggles beneath them and suddenly Louis’ lost track of where one of those big, soft hands has gone, and when he looks down he finds that Harry has his long fingers wrapped around the base of his cock, teasing himself.

Without Daddy’s permission.

“Harry Edward, don’t you dare disobey me,” Louis growls, and the boy’s eyes fly open as he realizes what he’s done.

He can’t get his hand away fast enough though, because he’s disobeyed the same order twice now and he can see in Daddy’s eyes that he’s in trouble. His body is still trembling in pleasure but his heart is sinking fast. “Daddy, I’m sorry-” Harry tries, but a stern look cuts him off.

“I thought you always tried to be a good boy for Daddy?” Louis asked, frowning at faltering boy beneath him. “You’ve disappointed me. I thought that you could behave and not touch yourself without permission, but if you can’t keep your hands to yourself… obviously I can’t trust you to be in control of them.” He climbs off Harry and grabs the tie from it’s place on the far side of the mattress. “On your stomach. Arms above your head.”

Harry is twice as quick to obey with words like _disappointed_ and _trust_ bouncing around in his head, and he’s on his front with his wrists together up by the headboard by the time Louis decided what knot to choose tonight. He goes for something tight that will keep Harry’s hands tethered to the headboard where they belong, something that might dig in a little and leave pretty little bruises in the morning so that baby will remember that daddies are meant to be obeyed.

“You’re going to get a spanking for disobeying,” Louis informed the boy. “Ten smacks. And you’re going to count them for me, loud and clear. If you don’t count or I can’t hear you, we start again. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir, I understand.”

Punishment or no, Louis knows his baby, knows that if he gets a proper spanking with that toy still inside him, he’ll cum right then and there no matter how hard he tries not to. Sometimes Louis would let it happen so that he could punish Harry for cumming without permission and watch it happen again, as many times as it took for Harry to be such a wreck that it was all he could do to croak apologies and wait for Daddy to forgive him. Sometimes it was beautiful to watch pleasure break him like that.

But Louis had bigger plans than a broken, beautiful boy tonight, so he switched off the toy and pulled it out, pinching Harry’s thigh when he whimpered in protest. He tossed it on the floor and crawled up so he was close enough that his lips brushed Harry’s ear when he whispered, “Are you ready?”

“Yes sir. I’m ready.”

Louis braces Harry’s hips between his thigh and his free hand so that Harry can’t buck down too much and find friction with the mattress. His bum is already flushed from the love taps earlier, but Louis knows that it isn’t enough. His baby wants so much more from him.

It’s sort of a tender thought, so Louis lets his spanking hand give a tender little caress before he snaps his wrist to make the first hit. Harry groans, tries to press his hips into the mattress only to find he cannot, but dutifully counts it off. “One.”

Louis continues in just this way, alternating sides, and it’s a good thing that Harry is being a good boy and counting because he’s having a very hard time concentrating on things like numbers. He’s watching how Harry’s hands are tugging at the restraints, silk digging in as his body apparently tried to pull the headboard right over. He’s paying attention to the way Harry’s voice is getting higher and higher, noticeably more strained with each hit and each failed attempt to find friction for his poor cock.

By the time they get to ten, Louis is so proud of his baby for being good that he presses two fingers inside of Harry without warning. It makes him flush a little with desire to feel how tense Harry is, how tightly he clenches around those fingers like he’s desperate for it, which the pant of his breath makes it clear that he is. Louis knows all of his baby’s sounds, and these are the ones that say he’s begging for a release.

“You want to cum, don’t you?” he asks Harry, fingers brushing over his prostate hard enough to make Harry gasp but light enough to be just a tease.

Harry can’t even lie. “Please, Daddy, please let me cum. I need to cum, so badly.”

“I haven’t even fucked you yet, and here you are begging to cum,” Louis said coolly, continuing to tease Harry with his fingers. He knew that if he gave one good, hard stroke across that spot, Harry would cum. He was so, so close. “Don’t you want me to fuck you first?”

“Please fuck me,” Harry begs so fast that his head spins. _Cum? Daddy inside him? What do I want? Yes? Both? Either? Now?_

_Now._

“Please,” he manages to beg again, with what feels like might be his last breath.

“Always so polite,” complimented Louis. He won’t even give Harry the comfort of a straight answer, but instead leans over him to the toy drawer once more and pulls out a cock ring. “Butt up,” he says, and has to help Harry comply because of how badly the boy is shaking. He kisses Harry’s bum- that’ll probably be bruised tomorrow, if the little flinch is an accurate sign- and murmurs soothingly as he works the ring onto Harry. “I know you want to cum, baby, but I don’t want you cumming until I’ve had the chance to fuck you nice and hard first, okay?” Harry nods dumbly. _“Words,_ Harry.”

“Yes, Daddy!”

“That’s more like it. Are- what’s your color?” He can’t help but ask, feeling the tension in this overtaxed body he’s about to press into. Normally Harry knows to speak up if they’re doing a scene and he feels anything but a happy and comfortable green, but at the moment it feels like Harry’s a little out of his mind with need.

“Very green,” Harry just confirms at once. “I’m okay, Daddy, I promise. Can you- please?”

And Louis can’t help himself any longer, he’s pressing forward and slipping into Harry, pushing until hipbones meet hot flesh, dragging out and doing it again over and over, working from achingly slow to perfectly fast as his body gives him cues on how to chase that high. Harry is beyond moans now, weight on his elbows and head resting on his forearms as he shouts desperate little cries and repetitions of Louis’ name and that favorite, favorite word. _Daddy._

“Tell me why I should let you cum,” Louis asks after a few minutes, gradually slowing his pace until he’s teasing again, just plain being cruel. “Give Daddy some good reasons.”

“Because- I-” Harry’s way too far gone to be thinking up arguments right now, but he picks his head up and looks back at his daddy and fucking _tries._ “Because I’m so sorry about disobeying, and because I’m- and.. and-” He falters, panics.

“And?”

“And I love you,” Harry can’t help but say.

It’s fucking ridiculous that Louis gets an actual fucking lump in his throat, because he’s all the way inside Harry and they’re both sweating and achy and twelve seconds ago it was just straight up hot. But there’s his baby, so honest and so trusting and so the fucking _love of his life_ that all of a sudden it isn’t about how hard he can make Harry cum or how the bruises will look in the morning or if Harry has to ask permission just to feel this good. All of a sudden, it’s about how he just wants to wrap this dumb kid up in his arms and be… intimate.

He doesn’t pay attention when Harry almost cries at the feeling of Louis pulling out. He’s up at the headboard undoing knots and massaging Harry’s wrists as soon as they’re free and kissing Harry’s mouth as soon as he can find it. “Wh- what?” Harry mutters, surprised and more than a little unsure. This was a boundary, they never kissed during a scene, only ever before or after-

-but Louis didn’t want a scene anymore. “I’m red,” he said around Harry’s mouth, the first time he’s ever even had to _think_ about using their safeword codes, let alone to be declaring that he was at a full-stop red. “I can’t- I just- shit. Can I just make love to you, please?”

And fuck if Harry wasn’t misty-eyed too when he’s nodding and kissing Louis back with no more unsurety. “Of course,” he murmurs, so gentle. “Of course. Hey. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Louis sighs with a relieved smile as he delicately scoots Harry to lie on his back. The cock ring immediately comes off. “Cum on your own terms. I don’t care. I just- fuck. I just want to be close to you.”

And he is, he’s feeling Harry’s legs wrapped around him and those beautiful hands rubbing up his back, he’s feeling the warmth and softness of Harry’s mouth on his or on the skin of his neck, all so gentle and close. He’s not teasing anymore, he’s giving loving strokes to Harry’s cock because fuck if this beautiful and sweet and patient man doesn’t deserve to feel good. Louis cums first and doesn’t care because he’s moaning Harry’s name as he does, and Harry’s cumming right after, all over Louis’ hand and both of their stomachs, making a ridiculous mess and it’s maybe the best orgasm he’s ever had.

They lay there for a long time after, just breathing and kissing and being. “Sorry I broke the scene,” Louis said quietly after a few minutes. “I just- I just needed that. Had to be selfish for a minute.”

“Because having really intimate sex with your boyfriend of four years is so selfish,” Harry teased softly. “Louis. It’s okay. I love that you’re my daddy and I love that you’re my dumb sentimental boyfriend, too. You can be both. You can just be all of you, together.”

“You’re so sappy.” _You’re so right._ “I have no idea how I put up with you.” _I’m so absolutely fucking gone for you._

Harry’s eyes sparkle a little too much when he leans in for one more kiss. “I know.”

Louis thinks that maybe, probably, he does.

**Author's Note:**

> As a socially inept writer (me) once said, "Tonight's daddykink is a prayer to the universe for tomorrow night's agenda AMEN." Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> canonlarry | tumblr


End file.
